Sjora Kahn
Sjora Kahn is the princess of the Alphas Theocracy, the second-in-command of «Team Inferno» and is also well-known as the «Demon Caster». Appearance She is a seductive beauty that has a vivid-blue shoulder length hair. During the ceremony, she held a flashy design folding fan and had a hood covered with gold, silver accessories. For the Blade Dance, she has a thin veil covering her mouth with a dress resembling a highly exposing outfit similar to an erotic dancer. Personality Sjora has a devious personality. She is known as the snake for her underhanded methods to achieve her goals. She is also loyal to the "Hierarch". Background Sjora Kahn decided to join «Team Inferno» and work with "Ren Ashbell" because she wanted to have the demon king for herself, but her body was later taken over by Alphas Theocracy's "Hierarch", who wanted to use her to later take over Kamito's body. It is revealed that she is possessed by a being that could be described as the conglomeration of grudge and obsession from unbroken generations of Demon King cult hierarchs since antiquity. Using unorthodox and secret techniques passed down the cult, they repeatedly reincarnated themselves into the princess maidens of royal blood, engaging in clandestine machinations under the shadows of history. Chronology Tempest Arc The Blade Dance She takes Rion from the Four Gods appearance and fools them to fight Team Scarlet. During the fight, she stepped on Kamito's shadow to take information with Baldanders. She retreated with the Four Gods and when they were exhausted from the fight, she activates a trap she had prepared for them, but Shao Fu and Linfa manage to escape due to the sacrifice of their comrades. She later kidnaps Fianna by approaching her using Kamito's appearance, but leaves her unconscious when Fianna sees through her disguise. She takes Fianna to a cave, where she starts preparing her to become the Dark Queen and unleashes an army of Demon Spirits to stall for time for her to complete the ritual. She takes Ren Ashbell's form to fight Claire, Ellis and Rinslet. She beats them until Fianna, and later Kamito, appear. She continues to emulate Ren Ashbell's techniques but Kamito overwhelms her Bursting Blossom Spiral of Four hits with a Fifteen consecutive Strikes Bursting Blossom Spiral of his own. Later during the intermission of the Blade Dance, on the night before the finale, in a hidden sanctuary in the forest she meets with members of the Theocracy's «Snake» and talks down to Muir and Lily calling them pawns. She then gets called out by Muir for being beaten by Kamito which almost led to the two of them fighting. Lily was able to calm the situation and the two assassins left Sjora with the men from «Snake». As she watched as they leave, she remembers and guesses that "Ren Ashbell" interfered with her plan by releasing Fianna. She fumes over wanting revenge on those who wronged her: "Ren Ashbell", the two Instructional School girls, the girls from Team Scarlet, and Kamito. She was snapped out when the elder tried to get her attention, he then presents her a ring with Bandersnatch in it which made her satisfied. He then tells her that he also has a message from the Hierarch which made her blush due to it being years since she had word bestowed on her. She wanted to hear the message but it was a reprimand and was then stabbed by all twenty members of «Snake». She was confused but they tell her that she will be the new vessel for the Hierarch and was possessed after they completed the ritual. Spirit War Arc Releasing the Sealed Sword She and her cult troops made a coup d'état. They took over the throne by killing the current hierarch and the other nobles; they also captured the second princess and the other princess maidens. Abilities Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Team Inferno Category:Alphas Theocracy